Waiting on Her Angel
by BeachCat
Summary: Tis a songfic. Ran is waiting for Shinichi. Kind of a sad song. The summary may stink but the fic does not. Please read and review.


Long time no see! X3 Sorry I haven't written in a whole lot o' time. School is killer this year. Next year should be easier and hopefully not as time consuming. P Anywho, I was listening to this song on my iPod when this crazy song-fic came up to me and demanded to be written. I tried to explain my "must-study-or-I-will-die-during-Wednesday's-test" situation, but when it started to try to kill me in my sleep with duct tape and other items of the bindy, stabby, and hurty variety, I had to comply with its demands.

Oh yeah... in my last story I said that I would write a funny one next... O-O I didn't forget... the idea just sort of ran away... screaming into the night... O-Ou

Disclaimer time! Whooo! I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed; Gosho Aoyama kind of has dibs on that already. I bought the song "Waiting On an Angel" along with the House Original Television Soundtrack… but I do not "_own"_ it. I did not write it or compose the music in any fashion; however, I do occasionally sing it.

* * *

"Waiting On an Angel"

She stood there, leaning gently on the gate in front of his house. She wondered, as the cold, winter wind blew past her, why was she still there? What did she expect? She wiped a stray hair from her face, feeling the softness of the mitten he had given her brush against her forehead.

"_Waiting' on an angel. One to carry me home. Hope you come to see me soon, cause I don't want to go alone…" _

Rubbing her numbing fingers together, she attempted to drive away the physical cold. She shivered, not knowing whether it was just caused by another frigid breeze or the cold void that threatened to flow out from her.

"_I don't want to go alone…"._

She stood, shaking slightly as the cold creeped deeper inside her. He was so stupid, she would think, making her wait all the time – making her worry. Her vision blurred as the tears grew larger, threatening to burst and fall. Where was he? She sat, wrapping her arms around her knees, and leaned her head against the frozen metal gate as the warm tears rolled freely down her pale, frost-nipped cheeks.

"_Now angel, won't you come by me?" _

The sorrow and loneliness seemed absolute, but she fought the urge to weep aloud. In her futile attempts to suffocate the cry, a single whisper slipped from her lips, "Shinichi…"

"_Angel hear my plea…" _

Soft footsteps approached her, stopping in front of her bent form. She squinted up through her tears at the figure standing before her. His face was distorted slightly through her tears, but she knew immediately who it was. Shinichi was finally here, reaching his hand out to her.

"_Take my hand, lift me up, so that I can fly with thee…"_

"Come on, Ran. Let's go home."

"_So that I can fly with thee…"_

The voice was wrong – too high.

"_And I'm waiting on an angel. And I know it won't be long…"_

She blinked. The blurred image of Shinichi disappeared and was replaced by Conan, smiling almost sadly, his hand outstretched. It was too much. Ran reached out and pulled Conan into a tight and desperate embrace, her tears falling in a steady stream.

"_To find myself a resting-place in my angel's arms… my angel's arms…"_

After a short while, she released the poor boy from her grasp. She sniffed and put on her best smile so the child wouldn't get worried. "Alright Conan-kun," she said, wiping away the last of her tears, "let's go home." She stood, feeling his hand slip neatly into hers.

"_So be kind to a stranger... 'Cause you'll never know… it just might be an angel, oh, a-knockin' at your door… A__-knockin' at your door…"_

As they walked away from the spot in front of the gate, Ran glanced behind her. She would be go back another day...

"_And I'm waiting on an angel… And I know it won't be long…"_

She would wait for him to come back again...

"_To find myself a resting place in my angel's arms, oh, my angel's arms, ooh…" _

She turned back to Conan, who was looking at her with a mixture of guilt and worry.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm alright, I was just seeing if he would be back today…"

"You mean Shinichi-niichan?" Conan said in a concerned childish voice, his eyes hidden behind the lens of his glasses.

"Yeah, but he'll come back some other day… and he'll find me waiting for him…" She smiled genuinely, laughing lightly. "That detective geek."

"_Waiting' on an angel… One to carry me home… Hope you come see me soon, 'cause I don't want to go alone…_

_I don't want to go alone…"_

* * *

Yays! I finished that in just 3-4 hours of constant work! … In the middle of the night… Fatigue and Exhaustion! Nooooooooo! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

JK! Like it? Don't like it? Please review! I won't know what you think of it if you don't... Again, Please Review!


End file.
